


Second First Date

by hyacintholuscos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Extended Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacintholuscos/pseuds/hyacintholuscos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction based in the Carmilla Extended Universe created by myself and the incredible whoisdeh (for more information see our tumblr pages: hyacintholuscos and whoisdeh respectively).<br/>This PARTICULAR fic is based around two OCs we created as part of this universe, Sam LaFontaine (Perry and LaFontaine's child), and Hollie Karnstein (Laura and Carmilla's daughter). There are references to the main characters in this fic, but this fic is based ENTIRELY on Sam and Hollie (their ship name is Samlie, and you should look up drawings of them on whoisdeh's blog by searching for the CarmillaExUn tag).<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Date

Hollie had been acting... well, weird wasn't really the word. She was  _always_ weird, had been since they were kids; she would in one moment be deep and mysterious like Carmilla, and in the next moment, she would be sunshine and activity like Laura. She really had inherited both of their characteristics.

But today was unusual, even for her. A mischievous glint was in her eyes, and as she dragged Sam by the hand into the park, they kept wondering what she was up to. But every question had been met with a "We'll see," and a smile. 

There was no way they could ever put into words the feelings that Hollie caused them to feel when she was just  _there._ They would think they were perfectly fine, and then she would do something and they would just stand there, feeling like their brain had completely stopped working.

She was just... it.

Hollie was dragging them towards the pond in the middle of the park, and Sam grinned, moving at a more normal pace and making her slow down a little more than she wanted to.  She turned to them.

"Sam, come  _on."_

"Do you think the pond is going to go somewhere?"

She stopped, and glared up at them as they stepped closer. When her glare didn't work, she pouted. " _Sam..."_ she whined, and they grinned.

"That stopped working when we were ten, Hol." No, it hadn't, but they always made sure to still put up a fight for a little bit so that she wouldn't be completely aware of how much they were affected by her wanting something.

Hollie grumbled something decidedly unladylike under her breath, but begrudgingly kept a normal pace as they both walked up to the pond, their fingers linked.

A small metal rowboat was pulled slightly up onto the shore, and Hollie pulled away from them, letting their hand go and spreading her arms triumphantly. "Ta da!"

Sam raised their eyebrows, and looked at it with genuine confusion. Hollie waited a couple seconds, and then her face fell. "You don't realize what today is, do you?"

"Wednesday?"

"Well, true, but no, that isn't what I was..." she trailed off and glared at them. "Stop making fun of me."

"Sorry, Hollie." They shrugged and gave a smile, sticking their hands in their pockets. "I have been making fun of you since the day you were born. It's not going to change any time soon."

Sam heard her mutter again, pushing her black hair off of her face, and biting her lip. It was  _definitely_ distracting, but they had spent 22 years ignoring how attractive she was when she did something like that. "Care to tell me what this is all about?" they asked.

"Well... remember those practice dates that we went on in high school?" Sam grinned.

"I remember Mom and Laura being very forceful about how we should go on practice dates, and how they basically shoved us into a bunch of them."

Hollie smiled as Sam walked up, eyeing the boat cautiously. "Well, today's the anniversary of our first one. Remember how we went on the boat at the pond by your house?"

"I remember the pond, and I remember boats being on it," Sam answered, evasive. Hollie gave them a puzzled look. "I don't remember us doing that as a practice date."

Hollie looked down at the boat, frowning, and looked back at them. "But...  _I_ remember it. And I know it was you, because you were wearing that ridiculous green plaid with the rip down the entire right side that I  _told_ you I would sew for you, since you didn't want your Mom to see it."

Sam grinned, then wrapped an arm around Hollie's shoulder. "I'm sure you're thinking of some other dashing person you took on a date, Hol. I can promise, I remember all of our dates."

"Well,  _that's_ a lie," Hollie answered, climbing into the boat. "Maybe you'll remember once we're out on the water. Climb in, nerd."

Sam hesitated for a moment before giving a dramatic, why-do-you-make-me-do-these-things sigh. They gave enough of a push to get the boat actually out into the water, then used the oars to get out further.

They tried not to stare at Hollie, as she looked around at the water and kept lazily leaning over to run her fingers over the pond surface, but it was hard. She looked happy, and it was a look that Sam had been missing seeing on her face lately. Her last break up had been rough on her, and they had known that when she called to ask them for a day, that she needed them there as her friend. Not some pining fool.

No, they were happy with her friendship. They always had been; she was their best friend, and they would be a part of her life in the way that she needed them to be there. If that meant just as friends, then that was it.

They realized that Hollie had been saying something, and they blushed. "Sorry?"

"I was asking if you're remembering any of our first practice date yet?"

They laughed. "Can't say that I do. But I'm sure that it was a great date."

Hollie's eyes went large. "Oh, it was. You were a perfect first date. Very polite, and so considerate. Of course, you also made me laugh and smile and made a good picnic. Sadly, you're going to have to accept that I'm not good at the whole picnic thing, so we'll get by with something from a hot dog stand." Sam grinned; they had first hand experience with Hollie's lack of ability in the kitchen, something she had  _definitely_ inherited from both of her mothers.

"Well, we can't all be perfect," Sam said in response, slowing their boat until it stopped in the middle of the water. Some ducks made their way over, seeming a little curious about their presence, but they ignored them after a few seconds, just swimming along and diving periodically.

Hollie was staring out over the water again, her eyes far away, her fingers making lazy patterns in the water. Sam tried to sit still there, but they were too much like both of their parents; sitting still wasn't something they were cut out for.

"Hollie... everything's okay, right?" Hollie looked at them, and she smiled. It wasn't sad, like the smiles over the last couple months had been. It was genuinely happy, if a little tired.

"Everything's great, Sam. I know you've been worried about me, and I'm sorry I just... shut off like that. Sometimes I just need space, you know?"  _Even from you,_ hung unsaid in the air. Sam looked at her again, and then they shrugged.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I mean, you're making up fake dates with me from when we were kids." Hollie glared, then splashed water at them, hitting them square in the face while their mouth was open. They stared at her, shocked, and she seemed just as surprised by her good aim.

"Oh, that's it, Karnstein. You're going down," they said, wiping their face with a hand, then reaching over and splashing some water up at her, a lot more than she had aimed at them. She shrieked, trying to lean away from the attack, but it splashed all over her black shirt and jeans.

The battle lasted a whole 30 seconds, the two of them splashing from opposite sides of the boat, but then Sam leaned over just a little too far, and the boat decided it was tired of this game. A few moments later, they were both treading water, their boat sinking down to the bottom.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes. "Please tell me that we don't have someone who is going to kill us for sinking their boat."

"Well...."

" _Hollie."_

"Oh,  _relax,_ Perry," Hollie said, calling them by their mom's name to point out they were freaking out over a rather minor thing. "I bought it for twenty dollars at a yard sale yesterday."

The anxiety that had settled around their heart released, and then they started swimming to shore, hearing Hollie's splashes just a little behind them. A few minutes later, they were back on the shore, soaked completely through and getting very disapproving looks from the people walking along the path right next to the water.

Once they were both out of the water, they looked at each other, and Hollie smiled, the kind of shy smile she always gave to make sure it was okay to laugh. Sam snorted, and they both started laughing, falling down onto the grass and clutching their sides, tears streaming down their faces. Each time they were about ready to calm down, they would look at each other and start laughing twice as hard.

It took them easily ten minutes to be able to breathe again, and they both laid there for a bit, side by side.

"So... I realized why you don't remember that practice date," Hollie said softly, and Sam turned to look at her. Her lips were twitching, fighting a smile so that she wouldn't start laughing again. Her hair was drying into her natural waves, and they could feel their own hair drying into the curls they had inherited from their mom.

"And the reason would be?"

"You were trying to show off after the date, and kind of knocked yourself out by trying to spin the oar around like a staff."

Sam sat up, recollecting waking up in the ER after having hit themself with something....and Hollie had been there, looking like she was trying to decide between yelling at them or laughing at them. They flushed, and fell back to the ground, covering their face with their hands. "Oh my God."

Hollie started laughing. "I can't believe I forgot  _that_ part of the date. I had to call LaF to take us to the hospital, because I knew if I called Perry, she would freak you out worse. And LaFontaine just... they just kept laughing out in the waiting room. They would calm down for a moment, and then I'd hear them say, ' _Definitely_ my kid,' and they would start laughing again."

Sam glared at her, and Hollie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them. "Oh, come on. It's a funny story." Sam decided to not tell her that they were just happy to hear her laughing right then.

And if they were the reason that she was laughing and smiling and genuinely  _happy?_ Well, that was more than okay with them.


End file.
